Boruto: Nueva Generación
by MaouYuki
Summary: La existencia de los Demonios ya no es solo un mito. Las dimensiones se unieron debido al poder inestable de la Diosa Kaguya y ahora una nueva historia da inicio, acompaña a la nueva generación que esta destinada a superar a la anterior pero que al igual que la primera estarán acompañados con una inquebrantable voluntad de fuego.


_**Boruto: Nueva Generación**_

 _ **Protocolo**_

Era una mañana común y corriente en la aldea escondida de las hojas. Los distintos locales estaban comenzando su horario laboral, los pájaros cantaban y los ninjas perseguían a cierto niño de 9 años.

Piel clara, cabello rubio, ojos azules y dos singulares marcas en cada mejilla.

El nombre de ese chico era Uzumaki Boruto.

El hijo primogénito de Uzumaki Naruto el séptimo Hokage de Konoha y la princesa del Byakugan Hinata Hyuga. El niño era la copia perfecta de su padre de joven pero con algunas características de su madre siendo el color de piel y la forma de los ojos.

¿Por qué diferentes grupos de ninjas perseguían al niño?

Pues hace solo unos momentos Boruto había pintado por tercera vez en la semana los rostros de los Hokages y la patrulla ninja que estaba justamente de paso lo vio y empezaron a perseguirlo.

— ¡Atrápenme si pueden! — Exclamaba divertido el hijo del séptimo.

Muchas personas pensarían que ese comportamiento lo heredo de su padre ya que a su edad Naruto hacia lo mismo pero con un motivo oculto. Naruto lo hacía para llamar la atención de la aldea y Boruto no era la excepción a eso, la razón por lo que el hijo del séptimo Hokage hacia esas travesuras era para llamar la atención de su padre el cual siempre estaba concentrado en su trabajo.

Hace solo tres meses le habían dado el título a su padre y desde entonces las horas que pasaba en su casa junto a su familia habían disminuido enormemente.

Boruto esperaba que personalmente su padre viniera a buscarlo pero solo consiguió que una patrulla de ninjas lo persiguiera. Algo que había heredado de su padre a su edad era saber escabullirse de los ninjas ya que después de casi 15 minutos de correr los había perdido de vista.

Quizás era una bendición otorgada a los miembros del ya casi extinto clan Uzamaki o simplemente una coincidencia.

Sin ver hacia delante Boruto choco fuertemente con una persona y ambos cayeron al suelo debido al impacto.

Cuando el niño abrió nuevamente sus ojos logro visualizar con quien había chocado.

Se trataba de una niña de quizás su misma edad. Cabello rojo carmesí, ojos azules y piel clara.

Boruto no pudo evitar admirar el hermoso cabello carmesí que poseía esa joven. En su casa había un retrato de su fallecida abuela y le había encantado ese color de cabello ya que en la aldea no había ninguna persona pelirroja nunca había podido ver ese color por sí mismo.

— Me dolió — La niña dijo en reproche.

Inflando sus cachetes molesta con el niño ella lo vio de forma acusadora.

— Yo… lo siento no vi por donde venía fue mi culpa — Boruto dijo avergonzado.

Al decir esas palabras y haberse disculpado la niña cambio la expresión de molestia de su rostro y volvió a tomar la expresión de alegría que poseía antes del impacto.

— No te preocupes, a ver mi hermano estaba por aquí — La niña dijo buscando con su vista a su hermano y luego de unos momentos se percató que se había perdido y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos zafiros.

Viendo como la niña que tenía delante de él iba a comenzar a llorar Boruto intento animarla.

— No te preocupes te ayudare a encontrarlo — Boruto dijo con sinceridad.

Estirando su mano para que la niña la sostuviera.

— Lo prometes — La niña dijo mientras sostenía la mano que le fue tendida por el rubio.

— Es una promesa Dattebasa — Boruto aseguró entusiasmado.

Luego de eso ambos niños con cabellos extravagantes recorrieron la zona comercial de la aldea en busca del hermano de la niña pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo es tu hermano? — Boruto pregunto para intentar tener alguna idea de cómo buscarlo.

La niña comenzó a decir tiernamente "haber" "haber" varias veces y respondió.

— Es de cabello carmesí y ojos azules… también es alto — La niña explico las características de su hermano nerviosa.

La razón por la cual Boruto había decidido ayudar a la niña es porque desde que recordaba sus padres le habían dicho que nunca desamparara a una persona si tenía la oportunidad de ayudarla.

Luego de unos momentos pudo ver una figura masculina con todas las características que había describió la niña con anterioridad.

— ¡Onii-sama! — la niña grito fuertemente.

Al escuchar la voz de su hermana el pelirrojo volteo rápidamente y corrió a abrazarla fuertemente.

— Estaba preocupado ¿Dónde estabas? — Pregunto el pelirrojo.

— Me perdí pero ese niño me ayudó mucho — La niña respondió felizmente abrazando a su hermano mayor.

El hermano de la niña la soltó y la coloco a su lado para ver al niño a los ojos.

— Te doy las gracias por haber ayudado a mi hermanita, no sé cómo pagártelo — el hombre dijo agradecido.

— No se preocupe, si puedo ayudar a alguien estoy feliz con poder hacerlo… además le hice una promesa a su hermana y yo nunca rompo mis promesas Dattebasa — Boruto comento mientras hacia una radiante sonrisa que hiso sonrojar levemente a la niña.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? — pregunto el pelirrojo.

— Uzumaki Boruto — Boruto dijo orgulloso.

Al escuchar ese nombre el pelirrojo no pudo evitar su asombro.

— Eres el hijo del séptimo Hokage aunque ahora que me fijo eres idéntico a él. Mi nombre es Sirzechs Gremory y agradezco enormemente que hayas ayudado a mi pequeña hermana.

Al escuchar cómo fue comparado nuevamente el rubio miro hacia un lado.

— " _Yo no soy mi padre" —_ Pensó irritadoel pequeño rubio.

— Boruto-kun — Sirzechs llamo al hijo del séptimo — Que te parece acompañar a mi hermanita por la aldea mientras yo atiendo unos asuntos con tu padre.

— Bien, cuente conmigo — Acepto el rubio de ojos azules — Por cierto niña, ¿Cómo te llamas?

— R-Rias Gremory — Se presentó nerviosa la niña — " _Porque tartamudee"_

— Te mostrare la aldea, existen muchos lugares geniales en ella — Boruto tomo la mano de Rias y la jalo para llevársela de allí.

Sirzechs veía divertido el comportamiento del chico y la timidez de su hermanita, en su hogar Rias solo compartía con su amiga Sona y algunos empleados pero jamás había convivido con alguien desconocido.

— Bueno… mejor voy a hablar con el Hokage — El pelirrojo se dirigió a la torre más alta de la aldea.

La torre donde estaba la séptima sombra de fuego.

 _ **Con Los Niños**_

Desde hace minutos el rubio le estaba enseñando diferentes lugares de la aldea a la chica de cabello carmesí.

— Y este es mi favorito de la aldea — Boruto señalo un gran local de dos pisos — El Ichiraku Ramen, aquí venden el mejor ramen del mundo entero.

Ramen.

Esa corta palabra quedo grabada en la mente de Rias.

Los dos niños entraron al local.

— Boruto-kun, que raro verte a esta hora, siempre vienes por la tarde — Dijo un hombre adulto, algunas arrugas enmarcaban su rostro — ¿Cómo estás?

— Teuchi-san — Lo saludo el infante — Vengo a comer y traje a una amiga.

— Una amiga — El dueño del local miro la figura de una niña pelirroja que se ocultaba detrás del chico rubio — ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

— Rias Gremory — Respondió la pelirroja oculta detrás del chico.

— Ver tu cabello me causa nostalgia, me recuerdas mucho a mi mejor cliente hace años — Comento Teuchi sonriendo — Pero ese puesto fue tomado por Naruto y ahora lo posee Boruto-kun — Teuchi guio a los niños a una vacía mesa — ¿Qué van a pedir?

— Un especial Boruto — Dijo Boruto sonriendo.

— ¿Qué es un especial Boruto? — Pregunto Rias.

— Es el plato que el viejo Teuchi prepara solo para mí — Respondió el rubio de marcas en las mejillas — Pero como eres mi amiga te doy permiso de comerlo.

— E-Esta bien — Rias llamo al dueño del local — Un especial Boruto por favor.

— Enseguida traigo sus órdenes — Dijo Teuchi yéndose a la cocina.

En el local había meceros pero cuando se trataba del pequeño rubio el dueño prefería ir personalmente, quizás le recordaba al Naruto cuando era un niño y además le había tomado mucho cariño al pequeño.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

— Anda pruébalo, veras que es el mejor ramen que hallas probado — Señalo Boruto el platillo frente a la pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es mi primera vez comiendo ramen? Pregunto Rias tomando los palillos.

— El brillo en tus ojos solo lo tiene alguien que ya ha probado la comida de los Dioses — Explico el rubio — No hay mejor comida que el ramen.

— Verdad que sí, no lo como mucho en casa por el protocolo pero cuando salgo con Onii-sama siempre lo como pero Onee-sama siempre me regaña luego de eso — Comento Rias.

— Jajaja, pero aquí no hay nadie.

Asintiendo la pelirroja probó su primer bocado de ramen.

Al hacerlo sus papilas gustativas saltaron de alegría y un nuevo brillo nació en sus ojos.

— Delicioso, es delicioso — Dijo contenta la pequeña pelirroja.

— No por nada es el especial Boruto — Pregono el rubio.

 _ **En La Torre Hokaga**_

El actual Hokage de Konoha, el héroe de la cuarta guerra Shinobi Uzumaki Naruto en compañía de su mejor amigo Sasuke Uchiha y su primer consejero que es considerado un genio en la estrategia Shikamaru Nara esperaban la llegada de su visitante.

— Aún recuerdo cuando me entere de esto — Dijo Shikamaru — Que problemático.

— Tranquilo Shikamaru, no es tan malo como parece — Comento el rubio.

— No todos los días descubres una nueva raza, es como lo pensé hace tiempo, Kaguya es más de lo que aparentaba — Explico Sasuke con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba — Las dimensiones aún están en investigación y ahora aparece esta raza.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió dándole paso a un hombre alto de cabello rojo carmesí.

— Disculpen mi demora, mi hermanita se perdió en la aldea y tuve que buscarla — Dijo Sirzechs calmado — Pero la encontró un pequeño niño y la ayudo.

— Eso demuestra que la aldea es solidaria Dattebayo — Aseguro el rubio — ¿Qué niño fue?

— Pues nada menos que tu hijo Naruto-dono — Respondio Sirzechs — Es un buen muchacho.

— Boruto, pensé que estaba huyendo de los ambus — Naruto alzo una ceja extrañado — Me pregunto cómo los pierde con tanta facilidad.

— Hablas como si fuera algo nuevo, te recuerdo que a ti ningún ambu te atrapaba cuando eras un crio — Dijo Shikamaru rascando su cabeza — Quizás sea un don dado al clan Uzumaki.

— Es hijo del dobe, algo tuvo que sacarle — Aporto Sasuke.

— Con amigos así para que quiero enemigos — Bufo el rubio mayor.

Sirzechs se sentó en una silla frente al escritorio del Hokage.

— Creo conveniente empezar nuestra reunión Naruto-dono — Dijo Sirzechs.

— Tienes razón, mientras pongamos los puntos claros la paz no se verá afectada — Naruto monstro la seriedad que había adquirido al pasar de los años.

— Entonces firmemos el acuerdo — Sirzechs entro en modo jefe — Entre los Shinobis… y Demonios.

Así es, la existencia de los Demonios ya no es un secreto para el mundo ninja.

Verán, luego del incidente de la Diosa Kaguya muchos planos dimensional se distorsionaron dando paso a dimensiones ocultas para el mundo ninja.

Hace años cuando Sasuke empezó su viaje de redención conoció a un hombre adulto que poseía una energía diferente a la de cualquier ser humano.

Inmediatamente le aviso a Naruto y luego de mucha investigación se llegó a la verdad.

Los humanos Shinobis no eran los únicos en el planeta tierra.

Pero esa historia será para otra ocasión.

 _ **Hola a todos, me presentare como es debido soy MaouYuki y es mi primera historia de Naruto.**_

 _ **Ahora les diré que mis animes favoritos Shonen son Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Tokyo Ghoul, Nanatsu No Taizai, Yugioh (Todas sus temporadas) y como icono y pilar de todos ellos no puede faltar el buen Dragon Ball… Goku por siempre...**_

 _ **Antes que todo dejare varios puntos claros.**_

 _ **El protagonista será Boruto Uzumaki y no su padre Naruto Uzumaki, adoro y amo al personaje de Naruto pero démosle oportunidad al heredero de la voluntad de fuego en el mundo de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **He leído infinidades de mesclas entre Naruto y High School DxD donde Naruto es el protagonista pero jamás he visto a Boruto y mucho menos un Boruto x Rias, pienso que es algo nuevo y además que soy el primero en hacer tal cosa.**_

 _ **Quizás es por eso que estoy entusiasmado en hacer esta historia.**_

 _ **Siento que puedo inspirar a una nueva generación de escritorios en hacer Fanfic largos donde Boruto Uzumaki sea el protagonista porque aceptémoslo, luego de ver la película todos quedamos con ganas de más.**_

 _ **El manga de Boruto apenas va por el capítulo donde entran a la dimensión a salvar a Naruto y aún falta para que inicie la nueva trama.**_

 _ **Los Demonios son conocidos por el mundo Shinobi lo cual hará más fáciles las cosas.**_

 _ **Expliquemos algo.**_

 _ **Los humanos del universo de Naruto pueden ser comparados con los Demonios del Inframundo en poder, los ninjas no perderías contra un Demonio cuando ellos poseen técnicas de alto rango. Es decir, los niveles estarán parejos en esa parte.**_

 _ **Se imaginan una historia donde los humanos convivan con normalidad con los Demonios de DxD, sería interesante de leer cierto, pues es eso lo que quiero crear aquí.**_

 _ **Espero su incondicional apoyo para esta loca idea que solo es posible en mi retorcida mente, por favor apóyenme para seguir escribiendo compañeros hermanos de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Deseo leer sus opiniones y no se preocupen que los capítulos este fue corto ya que es el protocolo pero los siguientes capitulos mínimo serán de 7.000 palabras o 10.000 palabras, pero claro compañeros, eso depende de que tan bien es aceptada mi historia y es por eso que pido sus Reviews.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto…**_


End file.
